O Vento
by Isa Moraess
Summary: De tempos em tempos, o vento passa para destruir e por um fim em tudo o que existe. Mas, entre esses tempos, podem surgir sentimentos de grande intensidade. Fic pósHogwarts.
1. Prólogo

**As personagens não me pertencem, são todas da JK.**

**Prólogo**

A casa dos gritos.Um dos últimos lugares em que qualquer visitante do povoado de Hogsmeade ousaria entrar. Os boatos de que o lugar era assombrado por criaturas bizarras corriam há anos, e eram alimentados com uma veracidade no mínimo espantosa. Não existia quem houvesse tentado penetrar na construção com sucesso, o que reforçava o mistério que era mantido em torno dela.

Talvez essas informações fossem extremamente apreciadas pelos entusiásticos contadores de história, mas não para o rapaz recém-formado em Hogwarts que a mirava. Seus olhos cinzentos faziam uma tentativa inútil de absorver com uma mirada todos os detalhes da construção que, apesar de aparentar extremamente velha e descuidada, erguia-se com imponência desde sua base até suas extremidades mais altas.

Tantas lembranças... Boa parte de seus traumas havia sido superada ali, naquela construção tão temida pelos alunos de Hogwarts, graças a seus três melhores amigos, Tiago, Sirius e Pedro. Eram quatro jovens empolgados com seus talentos e com uma sede enorme de prová-lo.Salpicados de tensão, os momentos de aventura que viviam nunca deixaram de ser inesquecíveis.

Mas esse não era o momento para lembranças. O mundo havia mudado, uma guerra entre Voldemort e aqueles que ainda eram a favor de uma vida pacífica, sem mortes e desaparecimentos agora era iminente, e era nisso que suas forças deveriam estar concentradas. E além do mais - pensou Remo, admirado com sua capacidade de se distrair – eu estou atrasado para a reunião da Ordem da Fênix. Pôs-se então a se dirigir à sede da Ordem.

* * *

Criada por Dumbledore com o objetivo de lutar contra Voldemort e seus aliados, a Ordem da Fênix contava com vários bruxos e bruxas empenhados pela missão de, como dizia o seu criador, "lutar, e recomeçar a lutar, e continuar a lutar, pois só assim o mal poderia ser acuado, porém jamais erradicado". 

A estrutura física da sede da Ordem não era das mais confortáveis, mas era extremamente segura pelos vários feitiços que Dumbledore havia nela lançado, e ultimamente segurança tinha sido muito mais importante do que qualquer tipo de acomodação. Ainda assim, o imenso salão escuro e úmido emanava uma certa áurea de calor e conforto, talvez meramente por ser o único lugar onde seus integrantes sabiam estar, de alguma forma, seguros.

Depois que os integrantes já haviam chegado um a um, a reunião marcada para a noite começou com Dumbledore informando-lhes os avanços que havia conseguido com suas investigações, e, depois de mais ou menos uma hora e meia, esta foi dada por encerrada.

Na saída, um jovem alto e moreno chamado Sirius Black saiu correndo atrás do casal Lílian e Tiago para confirmar um convite marcado para dali a alguns minutos, e desaparatou para casa.

* * *

-Almofadinhas, onde ficam os garfos?- a voz de Tiago Potter ecoou pelo modesto apartamento de Sirius, onde se encontravam Remo, Lílian, Andrômeda, Frank e Alice. 

-Caramba, Pontas, eu sempre tenho que lhe falar isso quando você vem aqui em casa! – respondeu Sirius irritado, vendo que o seu molho para macarrão havia ficado de um tom amarelado bem distante do vermelho que dizia o livro aberto à sua frente.

-Como eu vou saber se cada dia que eu venho aqui eles estão em um lugar diferente?

Mas as últimas palavras de Tiago foram abafadas por um barulho de explosão que rompeu da cozinha. A panela em que Sirius preparava sua "tentativa" de molho para macarrão havia explodido, derramando um caldo borbulhante por toda a cozinha.

Em alguns segundos já estavam todos presentes no "local do desastre", como Remo descreveu mentalmente.

- Sirius... Isso... Era a nossa janta? – perguntou Marlene, incapaz de conter uma risada.

Todos os outros, exceto Lílian e Sirius, também riam. Essa segunda estava ralhando com Sirius por ter usado magia nos afazeres domésticos, visto que essa era uma prática não muito saudável, principalmente se tratando de alguém que nunca havia feito nada a modo trouxa.

-... irresponsabilidade de sua parte, afinal, poderia ter acontecido algo pior do que uma simples panela explodida, alguém poderia ter se machucado seriamente...

Mas, mesmo estando presenciando essa cena entediante, os outros cinco amigos só pararam de rir quando receberam um olhar severo por parte de Sirius e Lílian.

- Hum... Digamos que teremos que jantar fora, não? – perguntou Frank, tentando se recompor, mas ainda com uma sombra de sorriso perpassando-lhe o rosto.

Ouviram-se murmúrios de contrariedade de Remo e Lílian, que eram avessos a lugares muito lotados, no que Alice, compreendendo a situação, tentou consertar:

- Talvez nós possamos preparar um molho rápido, visto que o macarrão já está pronto...

Os outros seis assentiram, e Remo agradeceu Alice mentalmente por seu bom-senso enquanto limpavam com magia o estrago que os dotes culinários duvidosos de Sirius haviam causado.

Não foi uma noite ruim - pensou Remo, algumas horas depois, enquanto voltava para casa. Estava exausto, mas ainda assim não podia deixar de lado seu costume de desaparatar algumas quadras antes de chegar em casa pelo simples prazer de andar pelas calçadas pouco habitadas em que passava.

Chegando em casa, trocou de roupa e procurou deitar-se da maneira mais confortável para o sono, mas percebeu que este se esvaíra. Ficou então a fitar o teto, sem realmente vê-lo, e fez algo que costumava fazer quando era menino: Ouvir as batidas do próprio coração. "E se essa _coisa_ de repente _para_?", ele lembrou-se de ter-se perguntado mentalmente certa vez.

Virou-se na cama, tentando recuperar o sono perdido. O que lhe incomodava não era o fato de ficar acordado sem fazer nada, mas sim os pensamentos depressivos que tomavam conta dele em situações como essa.Voltou a fitar o teto, mas esse pareceu se abrir, revelando o céu estrelado que havia lá fora, e, em uma fração de segundo, as imagens de seu último pesadelo, por hora esquecido, formaram-se em sua mente.

"_Um uivo ecoou pela noite fria que fazia. Remo acordou e percebeu que estava dormindo em uma caverna. Antes que ele pudesse pensar no que estava fazendo lá, a caverna sumiu, e em seu lugar surgiu uma rua de Londres cheia de pessoas fazendo compras para o natal, a neve fofa marcando seus passos, e uma canção natalina soando alegremente em seus ouvidos. De repente, as pessoas começaram a olhar para ele e gritar, segurando seus filhos no colo e saindo correndo, e então Remo não conseguiu mais distinguir os vultos que embaçavam sua visão, só o que percebia era que estava em sua forma licantropa, uivando, ensandecido, correndo atrás das crianças que berravam desesperadoramente. Sangue, desespero, lágrimas e pensamentos confusos se juntaram em sua mente que não mais trabalhava normalmente. Não havia mais pensamentos, mas sim um sentimento de instinto guiando-o. Não foi possível dizer quanto tempo esse pesadelo perdurou, mas alguns segundos depois, quando acordou, ele não mais lembrava o que sonhara"_

Não, não queria lembrar disso agora. Dirigiu-se ao banheiro e vomitou na pia, aliviando todo o desespero que trouxera a lembrança desse sonho. Deitou-se depois de ter se lavado, e, embalado pela fraqueza que isto o trouxera, ficou a observar pensamentos que lhe surgiam espontaneamente, naquela fronteira entre sonho e realidade, e, se no outro dia alguém lhe perguntasse que horas tinha adormecido, ele não saberia responder.

-------------

N/A- Ok, sem mto pra dizer... Esse capítulo está curto pois é apenas um prólogo, e eu pretendo mostrar mais a Lílian e o Tiago nos próximos. Bem, comentem, sim?


	2. A guerra já começou

"_O ministro da Magia declarou hoje que medidas de segurança deverão ser adotadas pela população. O ministério adverte que tais medidas não são apenas recomendações, mas também leis, e o bruxo ou bruxa que as desrespeitar estará sujeito a multas. O ministro diz também que estas serão aplicadas com o objetivo de proteger o máximo que conseguirem de pessoas da população mágica seguras contra uma possível guerra que está por vir, entre Aquele-que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado e seus aliados, e o ministério e seus aurores. Mais detalhes poderão ser obtidos..."._

Remo baixou os olhos do jornal sem terminar de ler a notícia. Era incrível a capacidade do Ministério de tratar um assunto já tão presente na vida dos bruxos como se todos fossem cegos. "_Uma possível guerra que está por vir"_, releu o rapaz, sentindo um rancor surdo pelo Ministro. A guerra não estava "possivelmente" vindo, ela já existia. Todo dia bruxos e bruxas saíam de casa sem saber se iriam voltar, para lutar contra os aliados do bruxo mais temido de todos os tempos. Dois corpos sem identificação já haviam sido encontrados em um campo de batalha da Ordem, e isso, todos sabiam, queria dizer que a guerra se aprofundava, que as mortes agora seriam constantes.

Separou as roupas que iría usar, vestiu-as, tomou café e ficou a se observar no espelho enquanto escovava os dentes. Era um homem – e tal palavra lhe soava estranha, já que há alguns meses era apenas um adolescente – com feições prematuramente maduras, o olhar cinzento um pouco vago e desfocado. Uma tia sua excessivamente sincera dissera certa vez que ele tinha uma aparência "encantadoramente melancólica". Embora fosse muito bom em "pegar" o que as pessoas sentiam e diziam, como seus próprios amigos descreviam, Remo só entendera superficialmente o que sua tia queria dizer.

O Beco Diagonal estava exatamente do jeito que Remo planejava: Com um sol da manhã forte e com pouco movimento. Ele precisava fazer algumas compras, e era por esses motivos que ele gostava de ir de manhã. Sempre fora um garoto muito tímido, e odiava ter que ficar cumprimentando e agüentando longas conversas com os conhecidos que encontrava.

Começou pela Floreios e Borrões. Aquela loja já fora, para ele, um tipo de universo encantado na infância. Era lá que ele, ainda menino, ia buscar semanalmente as revistas contendo as novas aventuras dos personagens que fizeram sua infância. Mas não era só isso. O cheiro de tinta, as prateleiras de volumes que iam até o teto, tudo aquilo lhe despertava a fantasia. Ele ainda se lembrava de cada detalhe do dia em que sua mãe, com aquele olhar carinhoso, dissera que, já que ele já sabia ler, ele poderia ir sozinho a Floreios, comprar o livro que quisesse. O Beco estava cheio, e ele entrou na loja se sentindo subitamente importante. Agora poderia comprar seus próprios livros, como seu pai, sua mãe, os escritores, os famosos!

Bem, mas recordações não levavam a muita coisa. Ele tinha que terminar logo suas compras, e essas estavam só começando. Separou o volume que iria levar cuidadosamente, pagou e saiu da Floreios, mais uma vez lembrando-se de quando saíra da mesma loja levando consigo seu primeiro livro. Era como se essa lembrança lhe acompanhasse para todo o sempre, como se ele ainda guardasse algo um menino dentro dele.

Indo em direção ao empório das corujas, ele ouviu duas vozes bastante familiares, que vinham da sorveteria Florean Fortuescue. E, como alguns segundos depois já tivesse certeza sobre quem eram os donos das vozes, ele entrou na sorveteria, os olhos procurando a mesa onde estes estariam sentados.

- ...é o que eu digo sempre pra ele mas ele nunca... ALUADO!

Dois rapazes morenos e altos, um deles de óculos e cabelos bagunçados andavam em sua direção, dando tapinhas em suas costas.

- Remo, agente não esperava te encontrar aqui! – disse sorridente o de óculos.

- Não mesmo, é que nós não tínhamos muito que fazer...E bem, aqui estamos! – Completou Sirius.

Remo sorriu para os dois, e perguntou em um tom desinteressado de quem não quer muito mais do que curtir a presença de seus amigos após tê-los encontrado com tanta coincidência:

- E a Lílian?

- Saiu com as amigas dela – disse Tiago, bocejando – a Andrômeda, a Alice... Bem, você sabe.

Enquanto Remo também pedia sorvete, Sirius se ocupava em examinar o livro que o amigo trouxera na sacola.

- Aluado... Qual é a lógica de alguém comprar um livro escrito em francês? – o garoto folheava o livro com uma expressão intrigada no rosto.

- Não é francês, é espanhol – revirou os olhos – e você sabe que eu estou estudando essa língua há um tempão, não tem porque você ficar com essa cara.

Os outros dois se encararam com uma expressão clara no rosto de que não adiantava discutir com ele.

O tempo passou bastante rápido enquanto os três amigos discutiram, cada um por trás de grandes amontoados de bolas de sorvete, desde o fato de Pedro não estar ali (estava dormindo, odiava que o acordassem antes das onze sem motivo) até o estado atual da guerra que se fazia presente no mundo bruxo.

Talvez nenhum deles tenha notado, visto que estavam tão entretidos na conversa, mas duas figuras com varinhas empunhadas entraram sorrateiramente no estabelecimento.

Ruídos e borrões de pessoas correndo de um lado para o outro, era tudo o que quem estava do lado de fora da sorveteria podia ver e ouvir. As figuras que acabavam de entrar eram Comensais da Morte.

Tiago, Sirius e Remo estavam com as varinhas em punho, duelando. Esse último ainda lutou por mais alguns segundos, mas foi atingido por trás por um feitiço Protegoe foi caindo aos poucos no chão, enquanto sua força se dissipava. Ele ainda viu seus amigos se dividindo entre continuar a lutar ou ir ajudá-lo.

Depois não viu mais nada.

--------

N/A- Estou me sentindo horrível por fazer isso com o Remo. Mas tudo bem, eu compenso isso no próximo capítulo ;. Eu disse que esse capítulo ia ser maior, mas parece que não ultrapassei muito o último, desculpem-me!

**-Nathi Black- **Que bom que vc gostou! Realmente, eu tenho muita pena do que eu faço com o Remo, mas eu não consigo imaginar ele com uma personalidade muito diferente. Sabe, às vezes eu chego a passar sentimentos meus para ele, tudo o que vem de melancólico em mim eu já imagino como se fosse característico dele, isso é meio estranho. Quanto a Tonks, sim, sim, concordo plenamente! Eu pensei em colocá-la nessa fic desse jeito, mas logo lembrei que ela devia ser só uma garotinha por essa época... Obrigada por comentar!

Isa Moraes Black


End file.
